O ultimo dia de Simon e Marcy
by Gadondorf
Summary: Após meses andando juntos, Simon Petrikov e Marceline se tornaram inseparáveis. Ele é a unica pessoa que já se preocupou com ela e por esse amor ele teve que esconder a verdade dela... Ele está ficando louco. Terá de abandona-la e perecer para a terrível coroa. Ela é a unica pessoa que não se importou pelo que ele está se transformando, e ela sempre o amará, mesmo que ele não faça.


Simon a cada dia sentia-se pior, as vozes sombrias estavam destroçando sua mente, ele jurou que iria lutar e vencer por ela. Ele perdeu sua "princesa" a única mulher que ele amou Betty, Ele sabia que a radiação estava gerando todo tipo de mutações, a alguns dias ele teve que proteger Marceline de vários seres que ele julgou similares a lobisomens, o homem de aproximadamente vinte e quatro a vinte e cinco anos, claro que violentamente envelhecido graças a coroa sabia que sua hora estava chegando, e a cada minuto que se aproximava mais pensava em o que aconteceria com Marceline quando ele se fosse, o que ele sentia por ela era uma amizade e um amor maior que o que sentia por Betty, pois para ele Marceline era como uma filha.

Marceline a cada dia pensava e se preocupava com Simon, a jovem de nove a dez anos tinha em sua mente que ele era seu Rei Simon de armadura resplandecente, ele a salvou e se preocupou com ela quando mais ninguém o faria. Ela o conhecia a pouco mais que alguns meses, mas confiava nele mais do que em seu próprio pai, o amor que ela nutria por ele ia além de tudo que Simon já poderia ter visto, na primeira vez que ele perdeu o controle com Betty, ela o abandonou. Enquanto todas as vezes que ele gritou com ela ou em um estado de raiva a bateu ela imediatamente o perdoou, ela sabia que era a coroa, sabia que aquele homem que nascia quando a coroa brilhava não era seu Simon, ela nunca conseguiria estar sem ele.

Em uma outra cidade, devastada, Simon montou um acampamento e procurou alimento para sua companheira, ele com os poderes de gelo consiga derrotar qualquer ser que poderia servir de alimento para a jovem. Marcy estava fazendo uma fogueira, enquanto ele voltava da caça, em breves momentos assim quando ela se sentia sozinha e com medo de perdê-lo ela conversava com Hambo.

Ela pegou o pequeno bichinho e disse: Vai ficar tudo bem Hambo, Simon está voltando.

Ela aproximava-se do boneco e fingia ouvir sua resposta. Algo como " Ele não vai voltar e Ele não ama você ele ama a princesa dele."

Marcy disse irritada: Você não sabe de nada Hambo! Ele me ama sim... –Ela abaixou a cabeça, derramou uma lágrima e continuou falando. – Ele só não sente o mesmo amor por mim que sentia por ela... E uma amor diferente.

Marcy pensou que Hambo respondeu. "Esse amor não é o suficiente para ele ficar com você para sempre Marceline, eu sou seu único amigo. "

Marcy: Ele prometeu que nunca me abandonaria! Que nunca se esqueceria de mim!

Então a menina é interrompida por um rugido, ao longo da rua deserta se via um lobisomem correndo em sua direção. Ela com medo disse: Rei Simon! Salve-me! –O lobo pula para mata-la quando um vento gelado chega e derruba o lobo, Simon aparece e rapidamente silencia o lobo com o poder de gelo. Marcy sorri quando vê sua vitória, mas logo seu sorriso desaparece quando percebe que não era Simon, era a coroa...

Simon gritava alterado: ESTE É MEU REINO! MEU MUNDO! –Ele continuava espancando o lobo já morto.

Marceline apavorado correu atrás dele e o abraçou chorando e gritando. – Simon! Volte para mim!

Ele a jogou com força no chão e preparou-se para bater nela. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou o golpe que nunca veio. Ao abrir os olhos viu Simon lutando contra a coroa, enfiando uma faca em seu próprio punho, e em seus olhos se lia a frase. – "Não toque na minha filha!" – O poder da coroa parou e Simon caiu de joelhos, ele sabia que a hora estava chegando.

Marcy o abraçou e disse em um sussurro: Você lutou por mim! –Eles se abraçavam fortemente, Ela então disse cinco palavras que se não fosse pela coroa ele nunca esqueceria. – Eu te amo meu Rei.

Simon pela primeira vez começou a chorar, ele sabia que na próxima não venceria a coroa. Ele beijou a testa e disse. –Eu também te amo minha filha... Minha rainha...

Marcy sorriu e disse: Sua rainha dos vampiros?

Ele sorriu e concordou. Eles terminaram o jantar e foram dormir em uma pequena casa abandonada. Marcy sabia que ele ia tentar sair hoje, então ela dormiu ao seu lado, o segurando o mais forte que podia se recusando a deixa-lo. A meia noite Simon se levantou, deixou uma carta, e lentamente caminhou para fora da cidade.

A coroa o levou até um rio onde ele olhou em volta e via todos os tipos de criaturas, algumas terríveis como lobisomens e vampiros e outras lindas como, ninfas, fadas, pessoas doces. Ele sabia que humanos como ele um dia foi, teriam acabado. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, jogou o Enchiridion o livro do herói, que Simon leu por muitos anos, e já não se lembrando de quase nada que lera. Ao longe uma criatura abissal aparecia, uma criatura tão maligna que Simon o batizou de Lich. Ele correu sobre o rio congelado e começou sua batalha contra o Lich. Lutaram por horas, até que Simon caiu no chão semiderrotado, o Lich começou a sugar a alma dele, e em sua mente havia somente uma palavra, para ser mais específico um nome. – "Marceline"

–-

Marceline despertou com um relâmpago e com medo procurou Simom, até perceber que seu rei não estava a sua lado. Ela viu sobre a pequena mesa uma nota escrito.

Marceline,  
É só você e eu  
Nos destroços do mundo  
Sei que devem ser confuso  
Para uma menina.

E eu sei que você vai  
precisar de mim aqui com você  
Mas, eu estou me perdendo  
E eu tenho medo que  
Você vai me perder, também.

Essa magia me mantém vivo  
Mas, isso está me deixando louco  
E, eu preciso te salvar  
Mas, quem é que vai me salvar?  
Por favor, perdoe-me  
por tudo o que fizer  
Quando eu não me lembrar de você.

Marceline,  
eu posso, me sentir escorregando  
não me lembro  
o que me fez dizer isso  
Mas eu me lembro de que  
eu vi você se ferir  
eu juro que não fui eu  
Foi à coroa.

Essa magia me mantém vivo  
Mas, isso está me deixando louco  
E, eu preciso te salvar  
Mas, quem é que vai me salvar?  
Por favor, perdoe-me  
por tudo o que fizer  
Quando eu não me lembrar de você.

Por favor, perdoe-me  
por tudo o que fizer  
Quando eu não me lembrar de você.

Marcy... Eu sinto muito... Eu amo você.

Marceline em pânico sem calçar seus sapatos saiu pela porta atrás dele. Corria pela cidade gritando seu nome, seus pés já sangrando pela corrida no asfalto e então o encontrou sobre um lago congelado com a criatura abissal sobre ele, ela em pânico gritou. –Rei Simon! Volte para mim meu herói!

Simon ouviu isso, e com um poder de gelo jogou o Lich longe. Simon gritou. – Eu me lembro pelo que eu luto! Eu luto por minha filha Marceline e por minha princesa Betty! Eu sou Simon... O Rei Gelado!

O Lich lançou uma bomba atômica na direção dele. Simon com todo o poder parou a bomba e a mandou de volta para o Lich ela explodiu sobre o mesmo, enquanto Simon segurava a explosão com o poder do gelo, para que ninguém mais se feri-se, e pela primeira vez o Lich havia sido derrotado. Simon caiu inconsiênte sobre o gelo quebrado e ao cair na água congelada Marceline gritou e pulou atrás dele.

Marceline nadou até ele na água congelada, mas não tinha força para tira-lo de lá. Em um ultimo pensamento a jovem menina o abraçou e pensou na morte dos dois. "Eu vou junto com você meu Rei." – Ela roçou seus lábios nos dele. Tudo ficou escuro.

–- -

**POV Lamúrias de Simon.**

Às vezes o melhor que nós podemos fazer não é o suficiente. Mas mesmo não sendo o suficiente, foi o melhor que pudemos fazer.

Todo dia continuo a lutar como um cão

Contra o mal em meu coração

A coroa que me mantém vivo para lutar

Destrói tudo pelo que eu amar

Talvez um dia, eu velho e sábio

Eu possa ser livre deste fardo

A muito tudo que eu via era claro e morno

Agora tudo que sou é frio e morto

Lutei um bom combate e salvei todos que amei

Mas quem vai me salvar?

Mesmo no fim não reclamo e não lamurio

Pois ei vencido muito

Nesta noite fria Simon Petrikov se vai

Não mais ao vivo e na cena

Talvez um dia, eu velho e sábio

Eu possa ser livre deste fardo

Que ame e seja amado

Agora sou como um homem finado

Um dia serei um herói exaltado

Caminhado sem rumo. Na cidade abalada pela guerra, eu estou em meus últimos momentos, deixei Marcy dormindo, percebi que não tinha mais tempo. Minha hora de ir estava chegando, acabei de derrotar o Lich e salvar a Terra... Quero dizer OOO. Tudo está mudando, mas quando o Lich voltar tenho certeza que outros Heróis irão finalmente derrota-lo. Afinal deixei as dicas no Enchiridion não é?

Betty... Eu sinto muito, mas minha hora está chegando. Marcy queria ficar ao seu lado para sempre, mas agora percebo que não importa o quanto tempo eu resista, a coroa ainda vai machucar as pessoas que eu amo, então me desculpe... Agora eu vejo que tudo que eu fiz ficou mergulhado na escuridão... Mas um dia minha querida Marcy vai ser uma grande mulher... Minha obra está viva nela... E talvez quem sabe, uma rainha como ela, poderia salvar um decrépito rei como eu... Não seria um final feliz divertido?

**Fim do POV de Simon.**

Ele caiu de joelhos em uma colina olhando para o acampamento onde ele e Marcy estavam disse. –Só morremos se nossa obra morrer. E eu deixei minha bem viva. – A coroa brilhou fortemente. Então Simon cai sobre o chão inconsciente já totalmente transformado, quando ele acordar não será mais ele. O pai de Marceline o avistava de longe e esperava leva-lo de volta para o acampamento, sabia que sua filha ficaria despedaçada.

Marceline começou a acordar, ela estava em uma tenda improvisada, havia marcas de mordidas nela, ela se sentia fria. Dois homens apareceram, um era seu pai e o outro era seu amado Simon. O Rei da Nightosphera disse. –Me agradeça depois por salvá-la filha. – Tão rápido como veio ele se foi. Simon chegou até ela e perguntou. –Você está bem minha criança?

Marceline sorriu: Melhor agora que você está aqui Simon.

Ele fez um olhar desentendido e disse: Si-quem? Meu nome é Rei Gelado senhorita –O sorriso dela desapareceu. Ele se levantou e disse, -Eu tenho que ir... Fique bem...

Ele se foi, ela chorava desconsoladamente e com um grito a plenos pulmões disse. –Você prometeu que nunca iria me deixar!

–-

1000 anos depois Marceline contava a Finn e Jake a historia, todos ficavam com lágrimas nos olhos. Marceline com um sorriso miserável disse. –Essa é a história do primeiro herói de OOO. – Finn e Jake foram embora e Marceline ficou sozinha, após os acontecimentos do dia. Rei Galado veio a sua casa para pedir ajuda com as princesas. Após tudo isso ela foi para sua cama e com uma única lágrima disse. –Onde está meu rei? Sua Rainha sente sua falta meu Rei. –E ela adormeceu implorando para que um dia ela pudesse estar com seu amado Simon Petrikov novamente.

Fim.


End file.
